Crafting
Crafting is an additional aspect to Dynasty Warriors Online. Crafting comes in 3 Type's Item Crafting Gear Crafting Weapons Crafting Each Type of Craft has a levelable Skill associated with it. This skill can be leveld to a Maximum of 30. Each level of Skill you incrase by will positively effect your % of success. All Crafting Requires Ore and a particular Furniture all this will be explained on this Page. However for thoese who do not wish to Spend AP you can use the Communal Pot, Loom, Forge. These can All be found in the center of the Market in Every Faction Item Crafting Items can be crafted in order to create new items and High Quality versions of existing ones. In order to craft Items you must have the correct Recipe. Recipes can be obtained either from leveling up your item crafting skill, using a higher level pot, and some recipes can only be obtained from quests. See the Recipes Page for full information. Each Recipe has a level associated with it. The level signifies which types of pots can make the recipe. The communal pot can craft all levels. However it has a lower success % and it costs gold. If you make the item in your house, it does not cost any gold. Item EXP Requirements Here is a table listing how much item crafting exp is needed to get to the next level. There are 30 levels in total. Gear Crafting Gear Crafting Comes in 3 Forms. Dyeing - Add Elements - Sewing. All gear Crafting requires a Loom Communal Loom Can Dye any Gear 0 ~ +9 however on 0 ~ +7 you will have a Lower % of success and will also have to pay Gold . However on +8 ~ +9 Communal Loom will give you the better % of Success. Dye All Gear that is neither Crafted, Capes or Limited Edition (this does not include item mall +7 etc) can be Dyed. To Dye Gear you will Require 1 of 3 Dyes. Each Dye Will result in a Different Colour (See Gear List for all types of Gear and the Colours they change to with each Dye). Dyeing Gear requires a High Technology and Skill Level to have a decent % of success. Adding Element You can add elemental resistance to Gear (Excluding Capes). This will give you protection against elemental effects in battle and reduce the damage delt against you. A single piece of Gear can have up to 5 levels of resistance for a single element. you cannot have resistance for more than 1 element on a single piece of Gear . However if you choose to any of your 4 equipped pieces may each be a different Element. To Add Elemental Resistance will require Wards. Sometimes During Adding Element Resistance you Will get a Advanced Upgrade "Blue Bar". These Blue Bars Increase the Protection by approx 0.5% Per Blue Bar (Max of 5 same as Element) See Advanced Upgrade Section HERE for more Detailed Information You can Check your Element Resistance at your Wardrobe Higher the Bar more resistance you have against the Element. You need Ore to imbue elemental resistance onto your Gear . How much Ore is needed depends on the level of elemental resistance you are adding. After putting on elemental resistance on gear, the "elemental durability" bar will decrease after every battle. You will have to repair it with Ore . If you do not repair the gear's elemental durability and it runs out, you will lose one level of elemental resistance on the gear. Sewing Sewing is used to create new gear. There are three things you need. Cloths, Base Gear, and Ore. Cloths can be obtained from S ranking Quests. The Base Gear is an existing piece of Gear that when combined with the Cloths create a new one of the same level. (example: use a +5 Base and Get the New Gear in +5) The are 2 Cloths that Bypass the need for Base Gear and will be explained Below. See Below for a Complete List Combinations Highlited in Purple are not yet on U.S Server Female Sew Combinations Special Cloths Special Cloths Come in 4 Levels - 0 ~ 1 ~ 2 ~ 3, Each Level of Cloth can be Used to make a different level of Gear. The + you get is random depending on the Level of the Cloth you get. Male Sewing Combinations Special Cloths Special Cloths Come in 4 Levels - 0 ~ 1 ~ 2 ~ 3, Each Level of Cloth can be Used to make a different level of Gear. The + you get is random depending on the Level of the Cloth you get. Weapons Crafting Weapon Crafting Comes in 2 Forms, Add Element & Grinding Communal Forge can be used on any Level of Weapon. 'Adding Elements' To add Elements to a Weapon you need a High Quality orb (see table below) and Ore. Higher level weapons require more ore and have a lower chance of success of adding an element. Using the Communal Forge will also lower your chances of success and requires Gold . A Weapon can have up to five levels of an Element. You cannot have more than one Element on a Weapon at a time, Putting a different Element on a Weapon that already has an existing one, will overwrite the existing element. (This however is the best method of obtaining Elemental Advanced Upgrades "Blue Bars" - see HERE for Full information on Advanced Upgrades) For every successful level of element you add to a weapon it will increase your chance of activating the element by about 6%. Alought you can add up to 5 levels depending on the Element you are adding you may only need 1, This is also because''' ONLY the 1st level added will increase Elemental Damage'. The extra elemental damage that is added to attacks will only be applied if the element activates in battle. So if you imbue your weapon with lightning, the extra multiplier to your attacks that lightning adds will not be added unless lightning activates successfully. And '''the Extra Damage from 1 level of Element will NOT activate if you equip a different Orb'. Elemetnal Advanced Upgrades occur randomly when adding an Orb to your Weapon. these "Blue Bars" are Activation Increase only (this is disputed information) 100% Activation Orbs Fire - Vorpal - Wind If you use the above orbs in battle, you do not need to put more than 1 level of the element on your weapon. The chance for these elements activating is 100% with orbs. So you just need to add 1 level to increase the damage you do for each attack. Although if you don't use orbs in battle, then imbuing more levels of the element is recommended. (however it's NEVER recomended in PvP to not use an Orb) Random % Activation Orbs Ice - Lightning Even when using an Orb in Battle these elements do not activate 100% of the time. So the more Elemental levels you put on your weapon, the better. Ice it's self has a Naturaly Low % of Activation so for ANY Ice Weapon 5 Orbs is highly recomended. Imporant Information on Added Elements Equipping an orb of a completely different element will cancel out the imbued element for that particular battle. Or if the player has no orb equipped, going into an allied base with urns will overwrite the fire element on a weapon. So, basically here is the precedence of elemental activation: Equipping an orb item > Element added from urns > Element imbued on weapons. After putting an element on a weapon, you will gain a Elemental Durability Bar on the Weapon. As with temper Durability this will decrease after a Battle. You need to repair it with Ore at the Blacksmith befor it reaches 0. Allowing the durability to reach zero will result in a loss of 1 elemental level on your weapon. So if you have 2 blizzard orbs imbued on your weapon and let elemental durability reach zero. You will be reduced to 1 blizzard orb imbued on your weapon. Elemental Temper Imbue & Repair Cost Elemental Temper can be Repaired at the Blacksmith. You will only need to Pay Gold to Imbue if you are using the Communal Forge Grinding Grinding is the Process of Increasing the Level of your Weapon. When Grinding you will retain All your - Elements, Advanced Upgrades, Tempers, Duranility (Temper & Element), Moddifications Used (Unused Modifications WILL be lost), Upgrade Stats will increase +3 (+ = - will all get +3 so a +++++ R5 will be a +++++ R6) Weapons will be reset to 0 uses and Max Temper will change depending on Current Temper, and Weapon Level. Weapons when upgraded will have the Temper Chnaged to the Minimum for it's Level (if it already is above the Minimum for the Next level it will remain unchanged) Minimum Tempers Per Level R2 - 8 R3 - 12 R4 - 16 R5 - 24 R6 - 24 A Advanced Upgrade will sometimes be obtained while Grinding your Weapons. From information around it seems this will add a "random" Blue Bar to one you your Weapons Tempers. To upgrade the level of a weapon it needs to meet the following requirements: *255 uses. Remember, if you trade your weapon to another person through the broker the usage resets to 0 However, if you ship weapons via a shipping desk the weapon usage does not get reset. *You CANNOT have performed max temper modification on the weapon. (R5 to R6 is the Exception to this rule) - This is no longer an Issue on JPN Server and a Patch is expected for U.S Server Soon. *You must be able to use the level of the weapon you upgrade to. For example, you must be a Front General to upgrade a level 4 weapon to a level 5 weapon. If you are Rear General you will not be able to Grind your weapon from level 4 to level 5, as Rear General is unable to use a level 5 weapons. *It must not be currently equipped. List of the amount of Ore and Gold needed to upgrade a weapon level. (only cost Gold if using Communal Forge) The success rate of upgrading weapons depends on your Weapon Crafting level and Technology level as well as the level of the weapon you are trying to Grind.